White Lie
by bolsillosize
Summary: Armin couldn't stand anymore how oblivious his childhood friends were about their feelings for each other, so he helped them out with an innoffensive little lie. Eremika oneshot.


White Lie

Armin couldn't stand anymore how oblivious his childhood friends were about their feelings for each other, so he helped them out with an innoffensive little lie. Eren x Mikasa.

* * *

Armin sighed frustrated. He actually loved to think, but there were sometimes that he hated it. And that was one of those. He would love it if the simple thought didn't get him on his nerves, but certainly, it was not up to him.

He was sitting by the giant window of a certain castle's living room, alone after Eren got called by Corporal Levi and Mikasa went wood chopping being accompanied by Jean.

Eren and Mikasa. Those two were making him wanting to scream lately. Having grown up with them for around five years, he was delighted by the development of their bond, but that was the same thing that wanted him to slap their childhood friends so hard in the face.

Just when he thought Mikasa might have a _clue_ on her feelings, she still referred to the teal green eyed titan shifter as her _family_. Armin buried his face in his hands, not able to understand the situation. And he wasn't _even _going to think about Eren.

Those were a pair of idiots, complete morons, they were—

_Calm down, Armin._ He said to himself, breathing deeply.

They were alive, again. Eren was rescued, again, just when he was about to be eaten by a new titan shifter, also known as Historia Reiss. Eren defied death, and came victorious, _again_. But Armin knew that that wouldn't last long; Eren would probably die at his next encounter.

Not that he wished that to happen, but no one was safe in that world, and yet again, Eren was oblivious to all matters involving the Asian girl.

Was it okay to be dangerously aware of other people's feelings when they aren't? That was the question he had been asking himself since he can remember. And probably the answer was that it wasn't okay.

Almost getting suffocated by his trail of thought, he decided to put a stop to the situation. He would make the pair as aware as he was about their feelings, no matter which means he had to take.

Eren walked into the room just when the main door was opened, letting Mikasa in, followed by her number-one fan.

"Hey, Mika-" Eren called the girl, but he was ignored when she walked past him, hiding her furiously blushing face in her scarf, not even noticing him. Then he looked at Jean, and shuddered as the light brown haired boy smiled to him a mocking smile, as if he had won something over Eren.

Armin paid a lot of attention to that scene, and smiled triumphant inside. That was what he needed.

"What the fuck with that horseface…?" Eren commented angrily, having a seat next to his best friend.

"What's up with Jean now, Eren?" Armin replied tired, used to the rivalry between those two.

"I don't know." He said a little bit distracted. Armin noticed how his friend was sending quick glances to the chimney right on his side. Leaning over, he noticed that in the chimney were Mikasa and Jean putting some wood inside of it.

The blonde guy laughed inside. Even if Eren wanted to hide it, he was an open book, and it seemed like he wasn't _that_ oblivious to his feelings.

"Was Jean with Mikasa?"

"Yes, he went wood chopping with her. They were out since you got called by Corporal Levi." Armin added the last sentence to spice things up, and he was successful. Eren was looking at him with furrowed brows, and a not so happy expression on his face.

He spent two hours talking with his superior.

"Why? Mikasa could have done it alone." Eren muttered, trying hard not stand up and pick a fight with his fellow soldier, even when he could not explain himself why he felt like punching Jean.

Armin raised his shoulders, pretending disinterest.

"Well, you know he likes her. I think he accompanied her so he could kiss her." He didn't like to lie, but that was his last resort and he was desperate.

"WHAT?" Eren yelled, furious. What did that horseface think he was?

"Shh, be quiet!" Armin whispered, repressing a laughter that was coming out his mouth. "As I was saying, Jean kissed Mikasa when they got back, that's why I think he went with her."

Eren's teal eyes opened widely, heavily shocked. He could not believe that. He just couldn't. But then he remembered how red Mikasa's face was, how she was hiding it in the scarf, and how she ignored him.

And Jean's grin. That was pure, undiluted victory being shoved in his face.

_That bastard._

"What's the matter, Eren?" The soft voice of Mikasa stopped him when he was about to leave and calm himself down somewhere else.

Of course, she being in front of him didn't make things better.

"Nothing." He replied harshly, and left the place immediately. The girl glanced Armin for an explanation.

"I don't know. You should ask him."

As he watched Mikasa trail off, he did a little victory dance on his spot. _This was easier than I thought_.

The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. He couldn't help but imagine Jean kissing Mikasa, and that made his blood boil. How dare him… No, wait. How dare her letting Jean freely kiss her? She was the top of the 104th squad, worth a hundred soldiers, then why does she have to be so carefree?

A hand grabbed his wrist as he entered his room, he turned and faced Mikasa who had been calling for him, but he was way too mad to notice.

"What's wrong, Eren?" She asked, but he kept quiet. He pulled her in, and closed the door beside her.

Eren let go of her grip, and walked slowly towards her, making her take steps back, until the door stopped her.

"Did you like it?" He asked back, as he stared at her gray, impassive eyes. He got even – more - angrier as his presence did not do anything to her, as she was doing to him.

Mikasa blinked a few times, confused, not able to reply.

Eren rested his hands on both sides her head, his forehead on hers, getting dangerously close to her. He grinned when he could see her pale cheeks blushing, when he could see he affected her as well.

"E-Eren." Her heart was beating so fast, his trademark scent was tantalizing her senses, and his green eyes were making her to almost melt.

"I'll make sure you like mine better."

Her eyes widened as she felt his lips on hers. He moved his lips enjoying the softness of hers. She placed her hands on his chest, and ran them to the back of his neck, pulling him even closer. Eren deepened the kiss quickly, exploring her sweet mouth with his tongue, and that's when a moan escaped her lips.

"Ere-" She breathed his name, but was stopped from the chills running in her body as Eren ran his hands through her waist, memorizing her curves over her shirt.

Before he reached a point he would not be able to go back, he sucked her bottom lip and broke the kiss. Mikasa was trying to get as much air as she could, burying her burning face in his shoulder.

"Don't let Jean kiss you ever again" Eren commanded, clearly painting.

"What?" She replied confused. "He's never kissed me"

Eren furrowed his brows, realizing he had walked into a trap.

_That damn Armin_.

* * *

That's my first eremika fanfic guys!

Hope you like it, and if you do don't forget to leave some reviews behind!

See you all soon!


End file.
